Curlyear's Struggle
by The silver fox hunting
Summary: Curlykit formerly known as waspkit was hated by her mother and all of Riverclan so she set out to find a new home only to fall into a river and be save by a Thunderclan warrior what the future holds for curlykit is unknown


Prolog

* * *

the reeds that surround the river clan camp had fallen over littering the ground with old rotten plant matter that was starting to stink and block up the streams that bordered the camp making a unreliable bridge for waspkit but it would work for her purposes because all she needed was a way out that would allow her to escape with out being noticed her paws sunk in to the murky waters but she pressed on knowing that once she left she was never coming back pain filled her thoughts as she stared back at the sleeping camp though she knew there was nothing there for her every one hated her even her own mother had told her that she would have been better off dead then alive all the cats gave her glares and she was even told that the food was for the warriors and kits who belonged in riverclan the only one who gave her a chance was silvermoon the medicine cat who protected her at her own expense she did not know why she was so hated but she knew it would only get worse if she stayed she continued to walk with out direction her paws were now clotted with mud and debris from the recent flood by now she could smell the borders this one led in to another clans territory but which one she did not know but it was better then river clan who she could imagine by now was celebrating her absence her thoughts shifted to silvermoon surly silver moon was sad for her departure though she knew silver moon would know it was for the best the land here was hilly with few trees she had guessed this was wind clan from the small tidbits of information she got from the riverclan warriors she kept going till she reached a place were the moor land turned to trees and another sent marker was placed beside a river but this one had only slippery looking stones for waspkit to cross the 5 moon old kit crossed them any way but as she landed on the last rock her paws slipped back in to the river dragging the rest of her with it in to the fast flowing river

praying to Starclan that the she would hit a clog in the steam before it hit the lake. thought of death filled her mind she did not want to die she fought her way to the surface but the raging waves kept puller her back down she finally got her head above that water only to see she was nearing were the stream hit the lake she struggled harder knowing that once she hit the lake the waters would be to deep to swim in. she was starting to lose consciousness she was afraid the cold waters would claim her life before she even had a chance to fix it , to prove her self to her clan mates.a shadow appeared in the corner of her vision just she lost consciousness she saw all the happy moments in her life pass by her and almost all of them in silvermoons den though they ended quickly the only to be replaces by the faces of all her clan mates hate filled their stars all she could do was stare back.

why me she asked herself why do you all hate me? the question ringed in her mind over and again an echo of the same question she had been asking her self ever since she first let the nursery she saw her self walking in to the riverclan camp clearing so excite so eager to see the world only to see all the faces turn twords her with hate in their eyes she turned to look at her mother whose eyes reflected sadness and loneliness she never understood why she looked like that but from then on her mother only looked at her with hate the only one who even gave her a chance was silvermoon

Chapter one Waspkit's new home

* * *

"come on little kit come back to us" a faint and unfamiliar voice whisper in her ear.

" Robindrop its to late" another voice whisper

"this kit is still breathing and as long as she is breathing there is still hope for this little one" said a voice which I understood to be Robindrop's voice.

I tried to open my eyes but I was so tired that when I did they drooped back close

"Look she is stirring" Robindrop exclaimed she-cat started to poke and prod me I let out a whimper because I was to week to do anything else.

"stop" I herd the other voice hiss " she may be moving now but if you dot let her rest she may not be later" she finished with a tone of warning in her voice.

"sorry Dewsong" Robindrop said with a hint of disappointment in her mew. My mind slipped back into the blackness

when I finally woke back up and opened my eyes in shock i jumped up and hit a wall behind me there was a solid reddish-gray she-cat with green eyes staring at me and her face had filled my whole vision because she was so close to my face. "DEWSONG, DEWSONG SHES AWAKE" the she cat called i suspected that was Robindrop from her voice.

"Robindrop calm down your scaring her to Starclan and back" the cat I assumed was Dewsong said in a calm was was white with brown spots on her back and top of her head.

"whats your name little one" Dewsong asked in a gentle whisper. I did not want to tell her my real name waspkit because a wasp was some thing that no one wants to be around and stings you but I also did not want to say a clan name because then they may try and return me to riverclan.

"I-I don't know" i said in a shaky voice pleading they would believe me.

"were are you from" she asked"you must at least know that"she said in a calming voice i could tell she was trying to keep me calm. i struck me suddenly that the water must have washed my sent off so all I had to do was not say that i was from one of the clans.

"I dont know my mother abandoned me and-and I was walking and was swept in to the river I don't know how far I came" i said still shaky and on edge. it was partly the truth I have know idea how far I came and my mother baci did abandon me with hate. sympathy flashed in Dewsongs eyes.

"do you want to leave we wont keep you here against you will but we strongly advise agent leaving at least till your better" she said in a smooth but gentle voice.

"o-o-ok" I said feeling a little better though fatigue was coming on me hard.

"should we check her ears" Robindrop whispered to Dewsong as if they did not want me to hear.

"I don't know though her hearing seems fine" Dewsong whispered back. In panic i rubbed my paws over my ears to make sure they were still there I felt them all the way to the tip while pressing them up against my head. nope they were both still there.

"whats wrong with my ears" I asked in a scared and shaky voice

"nothing we were just talking about making sure you don't have a ear infection from the water" Dewsong replied though I didn't believe her but I still pushed it off.

"I'm going to tell Cinderstar that shes awake keep a eye on her Robindrop ok?" she said with a uncertain voice

"ok" Robindrop sang back in a cheerful voice. after a few seconds Dewsong returned with a large muscular tom covered in battle scars that crisscrossed his solid black pelt.

"hello little one my name is Cinderstar" he said in a deep but gentle voice.

"h-hello" i said getting nervous again because of the new cat in the room.

"is she going to stay here" cinder star whispered to Dewsong

"why dont you ask her yourself" she replied

he looked at me with his questioning amber eyes I made up my decision quickly unsure if it was the right one or not.

"yes" I said trying to sound confident

"good then i will go announce it to the rest of Thunderclan"he said as he left the den

so this is Thunderclan i though because i had never bothered to ask were I was.

I herd him calling the other cats though i did not quite catch what he said

after all the cats had moved on Dewsong came over to me and said "he just announced that you were staying to the clan and since you don't know your name he gave you one your name is now Curlykit" she said starting to sound as excited as Robindrop always seemed to. I wondered why he called me curly kit most of my fur looked straight I looked down at my chest to see that there were in fact curly brownish-gray furs there.

"Do you know why he called you Curlykit?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Because the fur on my chest is slightly curly?" I said though now I was becoming more and more confused.

"have you seen your reflection yet Curlykit?" she asked. now that she I had said it I had never bothered to look to see what I looked like

I shook my head no

"go look in the pool in the back" she said with a sigh . I stood up my legs weak from laying down for so long and went towards the back not quite knowing were i was going but soon enough i saw the pool and looked into it. I saw my face I had dark brown strips on to of my head but I also now knew why my name was Curlykit my ears were curling backwards though it did not surprise but now I can guess why every one hated me.


End file.
